galaxyatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Galactic Empire
The Galactic Empire was the dominant galactic government, controlling most of the Core Worlds, Inner Rim, and Colonies, as well as portions of other regions. It was an absolute monarchy ruled by emperors from the Althmark Dynasty, who oversaw a rigid medieval-style feudal system, strictly divided into noble and commoner classes. The seat of government was city-planet of Coruscant, where the ruling family resided in the Imperial Palace. The currency was the Imperial mark. History Founding and early history Due to the many power struggles and conflicts that have occurred in the Empire, many of the documents and other archival information regarding the early years of Imperial history of have been lost, misplaced, or destroyed. Only the basics of this time period were known to future generations, and even much of what was known about these years was considered a state secret and known only to the upper echelons of Imperial society. After an unknown number of centuries of growing mismanagement and corruption, the Galactic Federation fell. More and more factions, both political and economic, grew weary of the stagnation and bureaucracy to the point where they gathered together to secede and declare themselves independent from the Federation. Events rapidly deteriorated until armed conflict was inevitable. The 'Separatists,' armed with vast droid armies, fought openly with the newly created clone army of the Federation. At the same time, other political bodies and trade groups broke away to form their own independent territories as their own. Numerous pirate and criminal cartels also took advantage of the chaos, taking control of entire systems. The Separatists, eventually, were worn down and broke apart due to their massive losses and internal factionalism, its members collapsing into obscurity or being absorbed by others so only a few largely independent factions of varying influence remained. However, the damage was done, as the galaxy collapsed into innumerable wars between local warlords. This was known as the Warlord Era. Beorthram Althmark, a talented and popular rear admiral of the Federation Navy, took control of what was left of the Federation and declared the First Galactic Empire with himself as its Emperor. Unlike other warlords, Althmark's ascension to the crown was supported by the people, as he had made a name for himself during the war against the Separatists as a skilled commander. Beorthram the Great, as he came to be known, led his fleets in a battle for supremacy against remaining Separatists and various rogue factions, eventually prevailing and dominating the majority of the known galaxy. Imperial society Politics The Galactic Empire was an absolute monarchy with the Emperor in theory wielding unlimited power. In practice, the Emperor's power was constrained by the power of the nobility, who were often responsible for the Emperor gaining the throne and who also posed a threat of revolt or assassination. As the nobility tightened its grip on Imperial power, they gradually abolished the process of promotion. In the earliest years of the Empire, common citizens who sufficiently proved their value or ability could be elevated to the ranks of nobility (or even purchase a noble title, should their own merits prove insufficient). This process of promotion allowed for a degree of upward social mobility in Imperial society, giving hope to even the lowest social classes that, through hard work, they could make a better life for themselves. Naturally, the high nobles were wary of any competition, and within a century, such hopes were futile. Imperial society — art, politics, literature, and music — entered a long period of stagnation when the aristocracy almost ceased the practice of 'ascending' regular citizens into their ranks entirely. The highest executive body in the Empire was the Imperial Cabinet, which was led by the Prime Minister. Planetary governors and Moffs, who ruled sectors, were appointed by the Emperor. Each Moff had near-total authority over the economic and political development of their sector, and commanded all forces stationed there as the sector commander-in-chief. Each governor likewise held sway over his system and had Imperial Military garrisons under his command, as well as planetary militias and private forces. Governors and Moffs were always high nobles. Their authority gradually increased depending on their noble rank. Society and culture In the system established by Beorthram Althmark, people were rigidly divided between the noble and commoner classes. Freedom of speech did not exist within the Empire. The ISB and Military Police kept a watch on civilians and could arrest anyone suspected of activities or thoughts against the war with the New Republic, against the Emperor, or in favor of democracy. Official representations of the founder of the Empire or the currently reigning Kaiser were sacrosanct and it was both illegal and taboo to damage them. Military service for male commoners was mandatory upon reaching the age of 20 for a minimum of 2 years. Those engaged in research in universities could apply for exemption, but in practice this would be granted only to those in fields considered "useful" by the Ministry of War, such as medicine or engineering. The patriarchal theme within Imperial culture meant females did not serve in any role in the military. Economy The Galactic Empire was organized as a feudal state, with individual planets being little more than the private fiefdoms of local Moffs and governors. The outlying regions of the Empire, located in the Mid and Outer Rims, were mostly pastoral, agrarian worlds, with only a few planets being fully industrialized, economic hubs. Deriving their power directly from the Emperor, the nobles were given complete freedom with regard to their treatment (and governance) of their serfs, who were regarded as little more than property. Relations between the noble houses, however, were considerably more regulated. Property disputes were arbitrated by government officials, but could be settled privately, with a joust or duel. The courts were also known to almost (universally) favor noble families over commoners. The major noble houses amassed great estates and vast private wealth. Armed forces Law enforcement Corruption Since breeding was the biggest factor in one's social status, Imperial society bent itself in favour of the nobility and it was rare for commoners to attain high social status or military rank. In the military, high nobles often were promoted simply for being of the nobility. Fleet commanders were such because of their blood and not because of their capability. Lesser nobles and commoners simply had to appease a given high noble to progress in life. Nobles with sufficient influence could ensure they and their relatives got military postings far from the front lines, such as in the Imperial Guard. Corruption and waste was endemic throughout the Imperial military. Because high nobles and commanding officers often used bribery and embezzling, company grade officers likewise resorted to such tactics. High nobles also felt entitled to steal from the good of the Empire to pursue their own interests. Misappropriation of supplies for personal use or resale was common, and as much as 1/3 of all food shipments went stale due to logistical inefficiency in shipping. Both issues had become so common and widespread that it was even regarded as a "necessary evil," to be kept in check rather than to be eliminated. The corruption and inefficiency within the Empire meant that despite having better technology, more territory, wealth, and population than the New Republic, the Empire was unable to completely subjugate the rebels. Humanocentrism Humans were considered to be dominant in the Empire, with aliens being looked down upon. It was nearly impossible for aliens to ascend in Imperial society and the majority of the alien populations of the Empire had migrated to the New Republic or other regions. Droids were viewed with disdain, and having Human servants was seen as a sign of wealth, power, and prestige among the nobility. Appendices See also Category:Galactic Empire Category:Governments